


Challenge

by Vague_o3



Series: Alphabet of Sadism and Sukonbu [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Challenges, F/M, Not Beta Read, Random Song Challenge, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_o3/pseuds/Vague_o3
Summary: Challenge. Noun. Invitation in partaking a dareRules were:1.Pick anything you would like to write a fanfic about.2.Your Playlist must be shuffled.3.Play.4.Write/Type anything that pops in your mind5.Repeat nine more times.6.Don't forget to write the artist and title of the song.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: Alphabet of Sadism and Sukonbu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645540
Kudos: 16





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of the stories are related to the music or video.
> 
> This was done how many years ago. Also, the last five songs is a story on itself... I think

**Breaking Benjamin – Give Me A Sign**

The room was silent save for the constant beeping of the machine that stood next to the bed. Kagura stared at the figure on the bed, her blue eyes close to tears once again. "Please, Sadist, tell me you are okay, aru," she murmured as she took hold of the pale hand resting near the edge. "Give me a sign. Any sign!" The female prayed that the hand would squeeze hers and tell her that it was okay. Tell her that everything will go back to normal.

It was not Okita who gave it but the machine. Instead of the regular beeps, it turned into one monotonous sound.

Kagura's eyes widened. "No," she gasped as she clutched his hand harder. "No!" she yelled and collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "No."

* * *

**Slapshock – Direction [Filipino music]**

"Sougo," the red eyed boy's sister called out. "Don't be like that, treat others nicely," Mitsuba smiled.

Sougo rolled his eyes but stopped beating the other kids. He walks off towards his sister's direction then pouted. "I can do whatever I want," he stated.

"You won't be successful in life if you keep doing that."

Sticking his tongue out, the boy crossed his arms over her chest and started for home, ignoring Mitsuba's shouts of concern.

"China," the red eyed young man stated. "Stop bitching around. Stop murdering innocent civilians."

Kagura rolled her blue eyes and throws the boy she was beating up into a wall. "I do what I want, aru," she stated and crossed her arms.

"Nothing comes out from those."

"Oooh, the sadist finally starts being the good guy."

"I don't want someone dear to me being dead."

The red haired girl snorted before crossing her arms and walking towards her home before realizing what the sadist just said. She turned around to glare at Sougo but the male had already vanished. She was about to

* * *

**Metallica – Seek and Destroy**

Hijikata Toushiro was terrified. His usual stoic façade was shattered by fear as he ran for his life. "Move!" he yelled to the people who were blocking his way.

Behind the vice-commander was the local pretty boy. His handsome features were blank as usual but his eyes spelled bloody torture. "Hijikata-san, why are you running away?" he called out as he brought his bazooka and aimed at the black haired male.

"It was not my fault!" Hijikata yelled, still running for his life. Something exploded next to him and the poor vice-commander was sent flying somewhere. He landed on a park and was met by a girl of fifteen years of age. "You!" he growled, dusting his black jacket and pointing at the female.

Cerulean blue eyes stared at him in confusion. "What did I do, aru?" she asked. Bandages covered her arms and legs. There were also band aids on her face. She was surprised when the black haired human grabbed her injured arms and started shaking her.

"Get your crazed up boyfriend off my back, China girl!" Hijikata panicked.

"Stop shaking me, aru!" Kagura yelled. When the shaking stopped, she frowned. "I don't have a boyfriend, aru." Her eyes widened when she felt the hair on her neck stand up.

"Hijikata-san," Sougo's voice murmured. Both the Yato and the human turned to the source of the sound. Sougo Okita was sitting on a bench, polishing his katana. "How many times do you want to die?"

Kagura groaned. "Sadist," she started. She was about to rant her lungs out but was instead yanked away from the vice-commander.

Hijikata stepped back then turned around. He was already dashing for the hills when the female was yanked out of his hands.

Sougo brought out a piece of paper then crossed out Hijikata's name. "Next is Danna," he murmured.

"What the hell are you doing?" the red head demanded.

"Eliminating the competition," Sougo simply replied.

* * *

**Slipknot – 'Till We Die**

The feared Gura-sama was now being beaten into a pulp. The war was nearly finished, the 'earthlings' slowly taking their rightful planet back from the amantos. Kagura joined the original owners of the planet. "Bastards, aru," she spat as she kept herself standing. Her enemies knew that they will lose in melee combat. That was why they started bringing out guns. They stepped back and open-fired at the beauty mercilessly.

It was already night time when the man-slayer of Kabuki came into the scene in search for his ally. Wine red eyes widened when he found who he was looking for lying on the cold ground staring at the newly risen moon. "China!" he called out as he dashed to her side and started treating the visible wounds. "Come on, you're a Yato," he stated between clenched teeth. "You survived worse situations that this."

Kagura laughed, the blood gurgling inside her throat. "No use, Sadist. I'm all out of gas." Her beautiful blue eyes started fading.

"Don't go," Sougo choked. He brought out his katana and pointed it at his stomach. "I'll follow you then," he stated.

The female shakes her head and reaches out to grab the male's right hand. "Live," she mouthed.

* * *

**Mudvayne – Forget to Remember**

Kagura's smile was creepy. Her eyes were a shade of metallic blue. Her movements were stiff. She lost it.

Okita had a frown on his face. His red eyes were sparkling with determination. His attacks were controlled. He had to save her.

She woke up from her trance, gaping at the blood tainting her hands. She stared down, shrieking in fear when her rival's body was in front of her, bloody and not moving.

He was fine, a few broken bones but was fine. He told her this before losing unconsciousness.

She stopped every contact she had with him. Seeing his face always reminded her that she was, is and will be a monster.

* * *

**Edguy – Save Me [One of my favorite all time songs.]**

Help.

_I'm here. Sleep for a while._

No.

_You need strength. I'll give it to you._

The last time you took control, you almost killed Sinpachi.

_They are weaklings. Weaklings should die._

Get out of my head.

_How can I? I'm you._

Help me!

_Nobody can, except me! We live to kill!_

Killing isn't right!

_That depends on the race you were born in._

We could change.

_No we can't! We are seen as monsters! Heartless creatures that do not need affection to~!_

"China, what's with that face?"

The tear stricken girl looked up to gaze at the expressionless mask of the Prince of Sadists. The voices inside her head finally turned quiet.

'Thanks for saving me.'

* * *

**La La La by Lordi**

"... Inside an empty room, my inspiration flows..." Kagura started swaying with the tune of the music. She was the only one left in the room because she was assigned to clean it. The mop became a mic and a guitar, the teacher's desk became a stage, the empty chairs, the fans.

A certain dirty-blond haired male was coincidentally walking on the hallway when he heard a noise being emitted. With a raise of a brow, he turned the knob and peeked inside. His red eyes widened at the sight.

Kagura was mopping something on the floor, muttering something. "...So deep inside of me, I longed to set it free, I don't know what to do, can't explain to you. I don't what to say, oh not another word..."

* * *

**Spit It Out by Slipknot**

Sougo could not handle it, something was wrong in the picture. He barged in to the room, startling his rival in the process. "Alright, who is it?" he demanded monotonously as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

Kagura raised a brow in confusion. "Who is what, Aru?" she asked, pointing the wet mope head towards the male. "And why are yah still in school, you should be home now."

"That is off the topic. Who is the person or thing that's inside of you."

"Wha?" In a blink of an eye, the red haired female was trapped between the teacher's table and Sougo's body.

* * *

**Rape Me By Nirvana**

"Who?" Sougo whispered, his hot breath caressing the pale female's neck and part of her back. "I'll have to educate you on how you'll set 'it' free."

For a minute, cerulean blue eyes reflected confusion then slowly, very slowly, a pink blush brushed across her face. "Th-the hell, sadist!" she sputtered, still struggling." The song on her earphones, which was still magically placed on her ears was one she could not stop herself from singing. Her mouth quivered, opening and closing.

Sougo raised a brow in amusement. He thought that his rival was finally being... you know... stuff. He moved his body towards the female, closing the gap. "Say, China are~!"

"Rape me~!" Kagura sang. Her eyes were closed, her face red as Sougo's eyes, her lips quivered, her body shook. "Rape me... again," she whispered before realizing what she was singing. "Shit!"

Sougo's red orbs were wide. His grip on the female loosened. He processed what the red head just sang, interpreting it as something else.

* * *

**Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth**

The sandy haired teen grinned this time. "Sure I will," he murmured.

"Idiot! I was singing!" Kagura defended herself. She finally broke skin contact with the sadist. "Ginpachi-se~!" She was surprised to have soft lips collide with hers. The lust he had building up had transferred to the female. Her blue eyes dilated and gave in. She kissed back.

The sadist's pent up something was stepping a step further. His hand moved deftly, removing the female's blouse without her noticing it. He then removed his polo and shirt and tackled his rival on the ground. "Yeah, keep saying that to yourself," he breathed.

Kagura's lust filled eyes opened. Her hands moved south, placing them just above the belt. Sougo's already wide grin grew wider. "About ti~!"

* * *

**Dying for an Angel by Avantasia**

"The hell are you two doing?" Ginpachi sensei demanded as he whacked the sadist's head with a newspaper. "Stop smooching... over... my... The hell are you two doing?"

Kagura was too fazed to even react to her surrogate father's yells. Her bra in full view for the two males. Sougo grabbed Kagura's body and jumped off the window. He then run towards the moonlight.

Gin's eye twitch in horror and anger. "I'll have your head for this, Souchiro-kun."

_Tch, I'm giving up my life just for this night with this monster,_ he thought before giving a small smile. _Worth dying for this angel though._


End file.
